


Mirage

by kishun



Series: Ease [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: Lando can't sleep and when he does, his dreams won't leave him be.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Ease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593943
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I would write Lando's perspective on the other part (Aldrig Mer), so this is me delivering on my word. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Sitting on the side of his bed, Lando glaces at the clock. It’s midnight and he can’t find a way to fall asleep. A lingering thought won’t leave him; it’s the thing that keeps him awake.

The boy pulls the duvet over him, closing his eyes. His mind at ease, Lando finally falls asleep. 

Every night for the past two weeks, Lando has had trouble sleeping. Even when he finally finds rest, dreams he can’t explain haunt him every night. He wakes up heaving, body covered in sweat. Lando wants to call them nightmares but he knows he can’t.

It always starts out with him laid in a bed he doesn’t recognize, in a room that feels familiar, next to someone he knows all too well. This person is content, an arm wrapped around Lando. Soft black tufts of hair, honey eyes and a smile belonging to Carlos.

Carlos’ fingers run up the side of his arm, along his shoulder. A touch Lando leans into, basks in. Carlos’ focus is on him and nothing else. A kiss is pressed against Lando’s chest, hands moving to his waist. Gripping the flesh there, Carlos presses his lips against Lando’s shoulder.

It’s too intimate, they aren’t meant to be this way. Lando knows this but the dream always continues the same. Carlos wraps a hand around Lando’s dick, the younger laid against the bed. Fingers sliding around him, messily. 

It doesn’t stop him from moving against Carlos’s fist, eyes fluttering close. It’s warm and he doesn’t want to stop. Everything is a reminder and this is just one of them. 

No matter what Lando does, it’ll never change what he wishes for. 

Arching off the bed, cheek pressed against the pillow. Carlos’ eyes are on him and they never leave. The older knows exactly what to do, where to touch to make Lando fall apart. 

He relaxes against the sheets as Carlos’ thumb presses down over the head of his dick and within seconds his nerves are hanging on a wire. 

He faintly hears a thrumming in his ears and figure it’s his heart. 

_ I need you. _

Heated hands run up his chest and back down, pulling at his legs. If he didn’t have trouble breathing before, he does now. Even his dreams were out to kill him.

His ass is flush against Carlos’ cock. Restraint is a wonderful thing. It’s too bad Lando has none of it. He grinds down against the older and tries not to moan. 

Lando is flexible. It’s a known fact. He just doesn’t know why he’s surprised when Carlos spread his legs apart even wider. It’s so easy for him to pull Lando closer to him. 

Yearning for it and needing it are different things. Lando is walking on the edge of both, dangerously. Carlos’ cock slides against him and Lando wishes he could scream. He’s begging for it and Carlos does barely anything to give him what he wants.

A slick finger presses against his hole, slipping past his rim. He clenches his jaw and looks up at Carlos. It pushes in and he’d dropped his head back to the pillow. One becomes two, twisting inside of him. It’s hard to not make a sound.

_ More. _

Wet kisses pressed against his stomach, a hand keeping one of his thighs in place. Fingers still pushing through, until lightning sparks through his spine like livewire. 

_ Please, please, please… _

In half a second he’s empty again, and it’s infuriating. As soon as the world comes into focus it’s taken away from him. Lando hears a laugh and sees Carlos studying him. 

_ I love you. _

This hallucination is a figment of his imagination. It doesn’t make it any less real to him right now. He swears he can feel the sweat on skin, hear his heart beating faster than it should, and he smells the distinct scent of Carlos’ cologne.

It’s not real, but it’s all Lando can have.

Carlos pushes in slowly, hands gripping at bare flesh. Lando is the one watching now. Every second, every inch is stretching him open. Welcoming it, he pushes down on Carlos. He bottoms out quickly, and stills. 

Carlos thrusts in and out faster. Lando lays there, hand against Carlos’ chest. Wanting glances have his head in a daze.

The game is watching Carlos break.

He’s much too disciplined, the fun is in watching his composure break into a million pieces. Lando wants to see him not be able to control himself anymore, and he wants to be the cause. 

Carlos is a man with a code and Lando just wants to be the reason Carlos breaks a few rules. For Carlos to leave marks that Lando will find the day after. To pin down his hips in place, nails pressed against flushed skin. 

Lando just wants Carlos to be rough with him once. Every other touch is so gentle, Lando can’t help but think about what it’s like to have Carlos without the restrictions he puts on himself. 

One thrust hits a place that makes him scream. Lando can’t stay quiet. Overwhelming his senses, his mind is blank. He begs and Carlos listens. His cock pushing in and dragging out of the younger.

Carlos tells him how good he is, how much he loves him. He calls Lando pretty, fucking him well. 

Lando’s crying, harsh breaths racking his body. Carlos kisses him softly. It means more than Lando can render.

Then the resounding feeling of finally slipping off the edge. He never hits the water.

Lando jolts awake in his bed, clothes drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. He’s heaving, eyes wide. Blood pulling through his veins, heart running fast. 

He actually cries.

For the first time, it hits Lando entirely. He wants to scream, the anger breaking through. Tears fall onto his shirt and he can’t bring himself to care. His head rests against the headboard, watery eyes looking to the ceiling. 

The torment is too heavy on his shoulders. He knows what he can’t have and his mind won’t let him see clearly. Lando loves Carlos. More than anything.

It hurts.

The room is dark; moonlight filtering into the room. Lando glances at the clock. Two in the morning. He reaches for his phone.

**Are you awake?**

Lando

**Yeah**

Carlos

**Can I come over?**

Lando 

**Text me when you get here**

Carlos

Quickly, he showers and gets ready. Grabbing his keys, Lando makes his way out of the flat. 

He needs to talk to Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this part was actually a bit harder because I wasn't sure where to go with Lando's perspective but I wrote how it would be for someone who might have a harder time coping with their feelings and has certain ideas/wishes. 
> 
> Tried my best to capture that, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a blessed day/night!


End file.
